the life of G Callen
by penonin94
Summary: How was Cullen when he was a boy? What made him so good at undercover work? How did he survived so many foster homes? Read if you want to find out!
1. Chapter 1

this is a story I've had in mind for a while. Enjoy! (or not)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one<span>

Callen woke up. He had dreamt of something from his past again. Well, at least he thought it was a memory. "I wonder why it's only at night, in my sleep, that I can remember that guy on the beach"

he thought. It was always the same dream: he would be playing with the sand, when a man would come and give him a tin soldier. Every night he dreamt about it, and he would always wake up

then, without knowing what came next.

G shook his head, as if the memories would go away with the movement.

- 4:02 - he groaned looking at the clock. He stayed quiet, sitting on the bed. HIS bed, or at least that is what the woman said. But he knew better. This was the 14th foster home he had lived in, and

he was just wondering how long it would be this time before his new "family" would return him to the orphanage.

Slowly, he stood up, and went down the hall to the kitchen. Before he could reach it, he bumped into his foster father who was drinking a can of beer in front of the TV.

- What do you think you are doing here? – shouted the man.

"Great, he's drunk again". He had only been in that house for three days, and it was the second time he had seen him drinking too much.

-I was thirsty – Callen said with a weak voice.

His foster father grumbled in response.

G was not weak at all, but he had experienced lots of times the anger of some of his "dads", so he knew he had to adapt, and in this house he thought the appearance of a weak, shy guy would be best for his survival.

- Boy, get what you want and leave! What is taking you so long?

- Sorry Sir. it won't happen again- as he saw him trying (and failing) to stand up, he quickly responded.

- You don't need to stand up Sir. I'll be leaving now- he exited right after,being careful to avoid giving him a reason to punch him.

You might think that G was a coward, but he was only trying to stay alive. Since he had been born, he had experienced the unthinkable, and in his 15 year old life, he had only known chaos. Because

of his experience at adapting and hiding his emotions, he had become an excellent actor. "Chameleon" he had been once called, and the guy who said it wasn't mistaken. The other kids in the

orphanage were different from him. Some had the memories of their beloved ones to help them continue. The others were the luckiest ones; they were able to continue with their lives as, in the end,

it was all new for them, no memories to hold them back. Some would say that Callen was one of that last group, but he wasn't like them. Hell! At least every one of them knew their own names! And

what did he have, he only had a letter. "G".

"Calm down, calm down, go to sleep, tomorrow you'll find a way to get out of here" he thought. It was his rule number 1: leave before bad things happen, and for what he had just seen, the

problems were just about to begin.

* * *

><p>first nics los angeles fic, please don't be cruel...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Boring, suffocating, stressful, difficult... any of these adjectives could have been used for any teenager to describe school, but as usual G wasn't like any teenager. He actually liked school. It was the perfect place to start again. Every time he went to a different foster home he had to change towns, and with that he had almost a guarantee that no one would know about him and his life in the new town. If people asked about his strange name, he would say he had made his parents change it because he didn't like it. A question about why he had moved? It was an easy one to explain: work. Short, concise answer, and yet, always believable. Besides, his acting skills were perfect for the high school habitat.

The only thing he didn't like was the first day of school. He had to choose a personality then, and stick to it for as long as he stayed there. He had to do it very carefully. Once he had to pretend to be a math fanatic, and it hadn't been fun. Another time, he pretended to be the cool, indifferent guy who didn't care about things, and that performance due to some complications and fights took him to a weekly session with a shrink. Luckily he only stayed in that house for 2 more weeks, so it hadn't been as terrible as he had thought.

-First day. Who will I be? -he asked himself while looking in his wardrobe. "I guess I will have to go with the shy guy who can't defend himself" he sighed. "It would be weird if I changed my personality now". He didn't like that role, but there was nothing that could be done. In that house he was known like that, so that's how he would be known at school.

Once he got dressed, he hurried his way out of the house and caught the bus to go to school.

He stood in front of the gate looking at the people inside. Investigating what would be the better approach and wondering if his act would be a good one or would only make him more vulnerable to the other students pranks.

In the five minutes he stayed there, he had been able to determine which students were the ones with control and power, who were the clowns, who were the almost ignored ones but who were also searching for power, the followers, the jocks, the geeks, the marginalized etc. This separation was not reliable, sure, everyone faked in high school, but this helped him a little, now he could think about which group he should avoid and which one he should approach. "Come on, just another school" he thought. And he entered.

-Ok, so today we have a new student, everybody, this is G Callen. –said Mss. Brown.

The classroom looked at him with curiosity and in some cases boredom.

-Why don't you say something about yourself?

-Well...- he started pretending to be nervous. - My name is G, and I'm new in town.

-What kind of name is G? - asked a guy in the last row.

-I had it changed; I didn't like my birth one. - He explained in a nervous tone.

-Where are you from?

-What do you like?

-Where do you live?

A lot of questions were thrown at him, and even the real Callen (not the shy and weak guy) was a little bit overwhelmed.

-Well, why don't you leave all these questions for break time, now we have to start the class. You can sit in the empty seat in the third row, next to the window. – Mss Brown told him.

He slowly walked there with his face always looking at the ground, pretending to be intimidated by all those eyes pointed at him.

-Hi, I'm Dan. - said the boy sitting next to him.

-Hi.

Luckily for G, the class started, so he had more time to try figuring out what to do next by observing the people in the class.

Looking from the outside of the gate was something, but having them so near, made the task of reading them a lot easier. He discovered that Rick, the jock guy, was having an affair with two girls from the volleyball team, while his girlfriend, Sarah didn't know. Also, Mandy from the math group had a crush on Jack, one of the guys sitting on the front row, and a guy named Shawn, either had money problems or he was a secret kleptomaniac, because he had three wallets in his bag.

It actually amused Callen, the lives and problems of the average teenagers. He wished he could be so carefree, but he couldn't be, and years ago he had promised himself he'd stop worrying about it, so he shook his head and started investigating again.

"This school might be interesting in the end". He hadn't found anything unusual until he started to read the guy next to him. _Dan_. Interesting guy. He hadn't been able to find a single thing from him. He couldn't tell whether he liked being there or not, who were his friends, not even if he was good or bad in the school. For a normal person it might have been impossible to know, but it was the first time Callen couldn't read a person.

"Unbelievable, for once I'm actually looking forward to the break" he said surprised. He hated break. Even if he could act well, he didn't like to lie to people, and that's what break represented, lying to everyone about everything. But if there was something G hated more than break, it was a mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

G started looking at the clock intensely. Watching the hands of the clock turn slowly, almost painfully, wishing time would speed just for him, so he could solve the annoying mystery Dan was.

-Ok, class is over, people. - Mss Brown said.

-Finally, break time!

Callen could feel the atmosphere relax, everyone was glad and eager to get out of the class and ,for once, so was he.

-So, G, can I call you G? Let's hear something about you.

In a moment G was surrounded by fifteen teenagers expecting to hear something about the new guy in town.

G wasn't looking forward to the interrogation, but he stayed put deciding to bear with it.

-Where are you from?

-Well...I've lived in many places, so I wouldn't know what to respond to that...

-Why is that?

-My father's work. "Yeah right" G thought "does that guy even have a job?"

-Your parents work? What does he do? – Dan asked.

-Ah...- Callen hadn't even realised until that moment that he was there. It was the first time anyone had asked about the job. Most people didn't care, so that question was never asked. "Great, now what?"

People was looking at him, expecting an answer, he had to think fast.

-He's a... marine, he's a marine. That's why we have to move so often. You know how it is, he get's relocated every two years more or less.

Everyone seemed pleased with that answer, and G breathed relieved. Dan was looking at him with an inscrutable smile.

The questions continued, and Dan kept asking things that most people wouldn't ask, like: "Do you know Mr Bartowsky? He runs the adoption agency...". "It seems like he knows I'm lying and he keeps asking things in order to make me make a mistake and discover myself... This guy will bring me trouble" He thought.

The number of questions decreased, so G took the opportunity to learn things about his class mates. He noticed the jocks didn't notice him, even though he was the new guy.

"Good, they draw too much attention" he thought. It was his second rule: keep a low exposure. It made things easier. That was the main reason for him to lie about his parents; an orphan who lived in his 14th foster house wasn't exactly the usual guy you can find in any school. He had had enough experience with the kind of problems he could draw to himself if he told the truth.

Cheerleaders were just as he had expected them to be. Well, to be honest he only knew them superficially, but he didn't need or want their attention, it would only cause trouble with the guys in the class.

There were two guys that seemed nice; they hadn't tried to bury him under thousands of stupid questions about his past. Time flew faster that what he had anticipated, and soon his conversation with Jake and Mike about soccer and whether Futbol Club Barcelona or Real Madrid would win the League ended abruptly with the bell.

-Damn, we have Physics, now.-Mike said.

-Oh, no! Not Mr Smith again!-Jack exclaimed.

-Mr Smith?

-Yeah, the guy is as original as his name, it's impossible to remain awake when he talks in class.

-The worst thing is that he doesn't mind people sleeping in his class, so you get comfortable, you don't listen to what he says and then.. Bam! 20 people fail the exams and have to retake the exam to try not to fail the subject.

-But I mean come on! It's not like it's our fault, if he didn't speak so boringly, this wouldn't happen...- Jake resented.

-So what, do you guys thing it's all his master plan? Getting students to fail so they have to spend all summer studying to past the exam on September?- G asked teasingly.

-Exactly! I knew it Callen! You're one of us! You haven't been here for more that 2 hours and you already think like us.- Mike exclaimed grinning.

-Welcome home brother, we have been waiting for you.-Jake continued.

-Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever you guys say.

They continued to explain to Callen what they thought Mr Smith's plan was. And soon, even without realising it he started to joke and help them built a better theory of how the evil professor's mind worked.

All masks gone. G was actually having fun with those two. Talking with them made him forget about the annoyingly mysterious guy sitting next to him in class, the foster parents that waited him out of school, and his rules. He was just another regular guy talking to his friends about crazy things and devising an evil plan against their physics teacher.

He took his things and followed Mike to the physics class. They couldn't sit were they wanted, so G waited until Mr Smith pointed him an empty sit.

-Hi. - Callen said to the girl sitting next to him.

She gave him a cold stare and ignored him.

"Curious" he thought. He couldn't remember her in the previous class, which was weird, little managed to slip past him, and it was the second time someone had managed to do so that day. Making a mental note to ask Jake about her, he directed his attention to the monotonous voice who was trying to explain _Dynamics_ to a sleeping class.


End file.
